House of Future Life
by Puppyluvr21
Summary: Ah, Nina Rutter. She's in a pop rock band called Evanescence. Amy Lee is her backup singer. Eddie and Patricia love it but how will Fabian react when he finds out his wife is in a pop ROCK band? (Story isn't JUST about this)
1. Character introductions

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Rutter: Nina and Fabian's very well behaved and mature 18 year old daughter.**

**Jade Thirlwall as Jade Rutter: Nina and Fabian's mentally impaired 16 year old daughter.**

**Rodrick Rutter: yup. The goth boy following his mothers footsteps.**

**Benji: the family's German Sheperd pet.**

**Yackerthy hanks to Eddie, this is the Miller family's golden retriever...**

**Fabian Rutter: now Nina's husband, father of Miley and Jade.**

**Nina Rutter: now Fabians's wife, mother of Miley and Jade.**

**Evelyn Martin: Nina's Gran**

**Steve Martin: Nina's father**

**John Rutter: Fabian's abusive father**

**Jessica Martin: Nina's Sister**

**Jennifer Martin: Nina's mother**

**Linda Rutter: Fabian's mother**

**Jessica Rutter: Fabians's 2 year old sister.**

**Henry Martin: Nina's brother**

**Micheal Williamson: Patricia's birth dad, Fabians's stepdad**

**Patricia Miller: Eddie's wife, Fabian's Stepsister**

**Edison Miller: Patricia's husband**

**Melany Miller: Patricia and Eddie's 15 year old daughter, gothic. **

**Other characters:**

**Jerome Clarke**

**Alfred Lewis**

**Amber Millington**

**Mick Campbell**

**KT Rush**

**Amy Lee: Nina's back up singer ;)**

**Terry Balsamo**

**Troy McClawhorn**

**Will Hunt**

**John LecCompt**

**Willow Jenks**

**Mara Jaffray**

**Mr. Sweet**

**Victor Rodenmarr**

**Trudy Rehman**

* * *

_**just the introductions :)**_


	2. I hope they don't find out

**Nina's POV**

* * *

Im sick of being pushed around. I'm hate having to write all of this music that I can't even relate to. I mean, really, "Love Your Life"?

No. Just, no. I want to write music that I can relate to. I'm thinking of joining a rock band, I don't give a fuck about what anyone else thinks about that.

*later that day: 5:00PM*

i went to Vino's and decided to sing a song that I recently wrote. some guy came up to me then.

"wow, you've got such a talent" he said.

"um, thanks" I smiled "who are you?"

"John. John LecCompt. You are?"

"Nina Rutter"

we had a nice conversatithe and then somehow we got into the subject of music.

John: "What's your favourite genre of music?"

Nina: "I really don't know but I've been thinking about joining a pop rock band, so yeah I'm interested in that"

John: "no way! Me to!"

we the agreed to call the band Evanescence.

John: "hm. Evanescence. I like that! How about I ask my friends and see if they would like to join?"

Nina: "ya! Awesome!"

this is going to be great. Lets just hope my freinds don't find out. Especially Amber and Fabian.

* * *

**you like? No? Ok... Anyway! YES I KNOW THIS IS VERY VERY SHORT BUT I PROMISE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER! I might even update it later... Maybe later, maybe tomorrow... We shall see...**


	3. Patricia gets Suspicious

**Nina's POV**

(_takes place a month after, all preparations and such, concert coming soon)_

* * *

Great! The band is now together! I wish I could introduce them to my friends, but, their appearance... They might think that they're bad people... They'll find out when we have our first concert. That is IF they see it. God, I hope not!

*at Anubis House*

Nina: "hey guys!"

Amber: "heeeey BAF!"

Fabian: "hey"

Eddie: "sup"

Alfie: "bloop"

Jerome: "hm"

Mick: "hiya!"

Willow: "SQUEE! people!"

KT: "umm, hey!" (A/N **they don't know each other TOO well yet)**

Patricia: "hey.."

Joy: "what do you want?.. Oh- um hi Nina!"

Nina: "well hello to you too, Joy! And, Alfie, bloop?"

Alfie: "ummm it's alien for 'hi'.. Duh. C'mon people buy an alien dictionary!"

ugh, Alfie. "So, what'd I miss?" I asked. "uhuh, you're lucky you weren't here, Most of us just did a face plant to the floor because that genius, Jerome decided to tip the fucking couch over" replied Eddie. Jerome just laughed.

Nina: "Well, shit then.." "Uh hu" said Eddie.

I then got a text from Will:

**Nina** Will

Hey, Nina, don't forget the concert starts in 4 hours. It's a 5 our drive to the arena, we need to get going now.

**Crap! How do I leave the house without anyone getting suspicious?**

i dont know! Make something up! See you at the arena! Rock am Ring. NOT ROCK IN RIO! My other band screwed up, we don't want that happening: remember, ROCK AM RING ARENA! See you there! Bye!

**bye!**

alright, I can do this!

"um, guys, I know I just got here but something important just came up and I gotta go. Bye."

"bye"

**Patricia's POV**

* * *

Hmm.. Looks like Nina has a secret. She's such a terrible liar.

"something seems suspicious. I say we follow her"

"that's invading her privacy!" Said Mara. Gosh she's such a GG. "Fabian? She's your wife. Don't you wanna know what she's up to? I know I would if this was Eddie!" I protested.

"i dont know, Patricia. I have to agree with Mara." He said

KT: "yeah, me too."

"we're going! C'MON! While we can still catch up to her!"

**Fabian's POV**

* * *

So, Patricia is being a stalker and we ended up at an arena called Rock am Ring... Hm. I came by force.. patricia can be such a snoop.

Patricia: "STOP TEXTING ME AMBER!"

Amber: "NO!"

yup. Amber got a new phone.

suddenly, my phone beeped: _new message from Amber M._

i should've known. "Amber you're gonna have a really high phone bill this month"

wow it is packed! We finally found a parking spot though and were off into the arenas. A concert?

**Patricia's POV**

* * *

Luckily, there was a little booth or what ever you call it to get last minute tickets. Fucking price was so high, but we got row 1. Evanescence? Wtf hat the hell does that mean? "Vanishing." Said Mara. Said I say that out loud?" I asked. "Yes.'

**NO ONES POV**

* * *

Patricia: "NINA IS ON STAGE!"

Nina: "hey! Thank you guys so much for coming. I'm glad you accept my desicion on my style change, thanks for that. the first song that we will be performing is one that we all wrote together. I this is 'Weight of the World'"

_feels like the weight of the world_

_like god in heaven gave me a turn_

_dont cling to me I swear I can't fix you_

_safe in the dark can you fix me?_

_free fall, free fall_

_all through life_

_if you love me, then let go of me_

_i won't be held down by who I used to be_

_shes nothing to me_

_feels like the weight of the world_

_like all my screaming has gone unheard_

_and oh I know you don't believe in me_

_still in the dark how can you see?_

_free fall, free fall_

_all through life_

_if you love me then let go off me _

_i won't be held down by who I used to be_

Nina then hit a soprano and her freinds were amazed.

Fabian: "WOAH"

Patricia: "damn, that chick can sing!"

_if you love me, then let go of me _

_i won't be held down by who I was_

_if you love me then let go of me_

_i won't be held down by who I used to be..._

* * *

**_I said I would update today bcuz the other was too short. Please review! :)_**


End file.
